Mission Impossible
by KadaSauce
Summary: Prompt: It's hard enough trying to sneak your boyfriend into your parents' house, but trying to sneak him into the base past a guy with super-hearing and no people skills? Fat chance. Kid Flash/Klarion


Using Klarion's warping ability to sneak them into the base was the greatest idea that Wally had to date. They were to sneak in and make it to his room before any of the other team members could realize that he had even left the base let alone bring someone back in with him. Perhaps he could even use it to sneak him back out when they were done.

Unfortunately for Wally the portal dropped them off right in the middle of the kitchen and he had to push the smaller boy down onto the floor when Kaldur walked by, a set of papers in his hands. In, well, a flash he pulled the refrigerator door opened and looked into it, trying to act as inconspicuous as he could. Lucky for him Kaldur didn't even glance in his direction as he continued on his way.

"Why is there smoke coming from the box?" Green eyes stared down at the blue boy in confusion then followed the gloved finger pointing towards the oven. Somewhere in the house M'gann screeched and Wally knew there was only seconds before she came flying into the kitchen to get the destroyed cookies out of the oven.

In a panic he swooped down to pick up both Teekl and Klarion so he could take them to a different part of the base. If he had left just two seconds too late they would have been caught. Just to make sure he stopped in the hall and pressed his back against the wall and peeked around the corner. Sure enough M'gann was pouting over the cookies and he had to smile at how cute she looked.

The damned cat seemed to know what he was thinking and dug a nail into his arm and he yelped, dropping the thing. From here on out he was going to leave it to itself and the glare he gave it said that it was a promise rather than a threat.

"My room is just down the hall." He tilted his head in the direction and began to walk that way, his arms wrapping a little tighter, protectively, around Klarion. The smile on his face grew when he saw sight of his door. They were home free and soon to have snuck successfully into the base.

Klarion's arms loosened from their position around his neck and he could tell that the boy was getting excited. A groan escaped Wally as he tried to balance the boy in his arms and pull out the keycard from his pocket at the same time. Sure he could put him down in order to do it but then he wouldn't have a reason to pick him back up and toss him onto the bed like he had originally planned.

A happy 'aha!' escaped and he pulled the card out so he could swipe it. Before he could actually get it into the reader it was taken from his hand and as he was going to scold Klarion a voice behind him spoke up and even though the person only gave a noise he knew who it was.

"Supey!" Now he had to put Klarion down onto the floor and when he did Superboy looked at both of them with slight confusion before annoyance settled in. "Uh… I thought you were- training. Yeah." The clone just crossed his arms and glared at the smiling witch.

"I heard a small rumbling. And followed it. To here." Those troubled eyes looked down at the cat who was trying to curl up around Klarion's legs. Silently Superboy picked it up and put the Draaga next to his ear so that he could make sure that's where it was coming from. Once confirmed Wally could see the hesitance to put the cat back down.

"That rumbling is just Teekl. He's purring!" Klarion exclaimed happily and picked up the cat so it could rest onto his shoulders. "He does that when he's happy."

Any other time Wally would have been so happy to see Superboy smile but for right now he groaned and hung his head at the sudden display of friendship that the two were showing. He watched as Klarion allowed Superboy to pet the cat and even let him grab it off his shoulders so he could pet him.

"KF!" A loud voice called down the hall and Wally stood to attention then grabbed both his keycard and Teekl from Superboy. As soon as the door was open he shoved Klarion in and tossed the familiar in right behind him. There was an angry curse in a language he didn't understand but that didn't matter to him at the moment. Instead he looked too Superboy with pleading green eyes.

"Please, Supey, don't say anything about this?" The clone just glared in his direction and then looked to the door. Since his puppy eyes didn't seem to be working, and he could hear footsteps coming closer at an alarming rate, he blurted out the best solution that he could come up with. "Don't tell anyone and I'll let Teekl stay in your room tonight."

The nod came just in time because Artemis turned the corner and stood with her hand on her hip. She eyed the two boys before giving a sigh and shaking her head. "Megan says that she made cookies. If you want some go get some."

"I'll, uh, get some in the morning. I'm pretty tired right now." Just to prove his point he gave a yawn and stretched. Artemis didn't seem to believe him but she gave a shrug and turned to walk off, mumbling something along the lines of 'annoying and stupid'.

A sigh of relief escaped him and he turned to give a smile to Superboy before turning to walk into his room. As soon as he was going to close the door it was held opened and Superboy stared at him like he had just grown a second head. It took him a while to realize that he had promised him something.

Without another word he grabbed the cat by the scruff of his neck and handed him over. Superboy, the one that liked to smash everything when some one even looks at him wrong, cradled the orange animal in his arms and turned around to walk off.

"Tee-" Klarion had started but Wally just pushed him against the wall near his door and kissed him rough and deeply to get him to shut up. Even if the mission wasn't as successful as he would have liked, he still snuck the witch into his room and he wasn't about to let the moment get ruined.

Luckily Klarion seemed to get the hint because he kissed him back and fisted his hands into the stupid button up shirt that Wally liked to wear a lot.


End file.
